


Sleepovers

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eponine had spent the night uninterrupted?</p><p>Remix for lightweights "against the world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738258) by [lightweights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweights/pseuds/lightweights). 
  * Inspired by [Against the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738258) by [lightweights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweights/pseuds/lightweights). 



> Please read lightweights lovely story first. And please note this is written out of affection and love for the original and no plagiarism or unkindness is meant

Eponine wakes feeling warm and secure. She blinks in the early morning sunshine trying to get her bearings. When she stirs Enjolras does too, pulling himself up onto his elbow to regard her curiously. 

He looks different in the morning after light. Looser, his smile slightly broader.

"Morning," he greats her and she smiles back feeling lighter than she has in months. But her focus is Gavroche. She shouldn't have spent the night-however nice it was.

"Morning, I have to get going--Gavroche--" Enjolras nods and begins to dress. He understands and Eponine is full of gratitude once again. 

They are ready in record time, Eponine anxious to get back to Gavroche. Since he had appeared at her door she hasn't spent a night away from him and doing so now seems like a betrayal of the trust he has given her.

As it turns out she needn't have worried since when she and Enjolras stumble into the apartment Eponine is greeted with the sight of possibly every duvet and pillow they own spread across the floor. Cosette and Marius are awake and when Gavroche sees her he leaps into her arms talking a mile a minute about the amazing sleepover he'd shared with cosette and Marius and---

Eponine forces her attention away from her brother when she hears Enjolras audibly swallow. She follows his gaze to the nest of blankets and to the lump still huddled beneath them. 

Grantaire looks different in her sleep-softer and rumpled- her edges smoothed out. She's curled into a ball, black, rioutus curls spread across the pillow, revealing the curve of her shoulder. Grantaire often jokes about Enjolras being cast from marble but now Eponine can see why.

Enjolras's face is frozen, caught in a moment that Eponine finds difficult to analyse. But it's the most open she has seen Enjolras look when he's looking at Grantaire.

"You missed the best sleepover!" Gavroche enthuses, seemingly unaware that Enjolras has been rendered speechless. 

"Grantaire came over and she let me use her water colour paints...and then we watched tv" the boy says. 

"I'm sorry I missed it," Eponine replies, trying to keep a straight face. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Cosette side eyeing Enjolras and the obvious marks on his neck and the dishevelled appearance of their normally immaculate leader. 

"What's all the noise at this ungodly time of the morning?"Grantaire complains, but it's good natured. She scoops her hair back with one delicate move, Enjolras follows every move with veiled eyes.

"Enjolras gave Eponine a lift home," Cosette says neutrally. Eponine feels something akin to guilt kick in her stomach. Even if Grantaire and Enjolras are no closer to admitting their feelings Eponine has still had something Grantaire desperately wants. But Grantaire can read the signs as well as Cosette and she doesn't seem the least bit upset.

"Does this mean breakfasts on the cards then?" She asks, standing and stretching. Cosette laughs, "subtle 'Taire"

"Hey I spent last night teaching Gav how to play poker--" she holds out a calming hand to Eponine, "don't worry we didn't play for anything other than pennies but don't let the kid near a table anytime soon he's a natural. In all out of change."

Enjolras takes the cue to move to her side, and the two fall into a easy conversation. Eponine watches them, wishing it were as easy for them to really talk. 

But they don't. For a hundred different reasons and it's not going to change in one morning. Eponine allows herself to bask in the warmth of her friends as they cluster around her. Family has often been associated with horrible memories for Eponine but now she feels only love.


End file.
